


Patient

by RyannChildofHermes



Series: Toothbrush AU [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female!Tommy Oliver, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Song fic, all of tommy's friends are engaged and she's a single pringle, based on the song Patient by Party Pupils, is briefly mentioned, mint chocolate chip, the perfect storm of great abs and terrible judgement, this is super Tommy centric, trimberly - Freeform, until she meets Zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyannChildofHermes/pseuds/RyannChildofHermes
Summary: Tommie Oliver was a simple person. She liked things simple and thought simplicity was key. She especially liked to keep her relationships simple, which is why she was so conflicted when she met her roommate's girlfriend's roommate on movie night.*This is in the same universe as my Toothbrush AU*





	Patient

Tommie Oliver was a simple person. She liked things simple and thought simplicity was key. She especially liked to keep her relationships simple, which is why she was so conflicted when she met her roommate's girlfriend's roommate on movie night.

Just their meeting alone was too complicated for her. So the fact that everything about him was just so damn _complicated_ was _kind_ of off-putting. But she found herself unable to resist because after the group went to the beach she found he, unfortunately, was the perfect storm of great abs and terrible judgement (on both of their parts).

This is why she was so taken aback when she saw him at the mall buying a new pair of boots.

She was shopping with some of her own friends and they had stopped to get something to eat, and in the middle of a conversation surely enough she looked up to see none other than — what was his name? Zayn? Zeke? Zander? No, Zack. That's right, Zack — to see _Zack,_ trying on a pair of boots in a store across the mall.

Of course, he didn't see her, but she saw him, and her roommate's girlfriend. Or so she thought.

**Unknown number**

  
**Hey girl what's up ;))**

  
**Who is this?**

  
**The man of your dreams ;)**

  
**I'll call the cops**

  
**Boo, you're no fun**

 **It's Zack** : **//**

  
**Oh**

**Hey**

**What's up**

  
**You say that like you don't**  
**know lmao**

  
**What are you**  
**talking about??**

**Oh right**

**You're buying**  
**boots**

  
**Yeah**

**Come say hi ;)**

Tommie looked up from her phone to see Zack smiling and waving at her from the entrance of the store he was in. A soft smile crept up on her face at his full body spasm as his friend yanked him back in.

That man is _so_ dramatic.

"What do you think Tommie?"

"Hmm?" She grunted not hearing the question.

"For the bridesmaid dresses!" Melissa squealed.

_Bridesmaid dresses?_

"Okay, so Todd wants seafoam green, but _I_ want turquoise. And because Nicole's _fake,"_ Melissa paused shooting Nicole a playfully annoyed look, "she said sea foam. I need your vote. Seafoam or turquoise?"

"Oh, uh, sea-.." She started, the word dying on her lips as she looked back to the store just in time to see Zack walking out with a bag and a goofy smile on his face.

"Tom? Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it."

"Yeah, uh...turquoise. Um, I'll be right back? Okay? Great thanks." She said getting up and walking towards the man who had unknowingly consumed her attention that afternoon.

"Well, look who decided to show their face." He smirked.

"Oh, wipe that look off your face." She retorted hoping he didn't. She hates to admit it but, the smirk looks good on him, "How did you get my number?"

"Found it." Shrugged Mr Sexy Smirk.

"Come on, Zack, don't be an ass." His friend said rolling her eyes, "Kim gave it to him."

"Oh. I should have known...hey, you're her girlfriend, right?"

"Yep, that's me." The woman nodded.

"Well, you know who _doesn't_ have a girlfriend? Me."

 _"Surprising."_ Tommie smirked to conceal her actual surprise. He's annoying as hell, but he's hot, she's _genuinely_ surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Funny. Well, you're single, and I'm single. So I Hilfiger you can be my Tommy girl on our date tomorrow night." The smirk was back as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She blinked caught off guard by both his boldness and suave. But she still found herself saying, "Um...okay?"

"Great. Pick you up at 8." He winked walking away leaving both women stunned.

Trini stood paralyzed place, gaping, "Did you...just agree to go on a date, with _Zack?"_

Tommy slowly nodded as she regained her sense, "I think I did..."

 

* * *

 

"Trini's not here. And even if she was, I don't see why you couldn't just call her." Kimberly reasoned after opening her front door.

"Actually, I'm not here for Trini." Zack smiled raising his eyebrows once.

Kimberly gasped, whispering, "Did you ask Tommie out?"

"Yeah, at the mall yesterday." He nodded lowering his voice.

"So where..?"

"Well, there's this surprisingly _reasonable_ restaurant across town that has a lake with a path you can walk around. So we're going there."

"Nice."

"Hey, you're here." Tommie notes as she emerges from her room wearing clothes the author is too lazy to describe. ~~(Only the _best_ quality content on this account, can you tell?)~~

"Yeah, you ready to go?"

She nods waving at her roommate, "Yeah, later Kim."

"Actually, I'm gonna walk down with you guys. I'm ironically on my way to your apartment, Zack. Trini and I ar-"

"I _don't,_ need to know." He interrupts putting a hand up to stop her, "If it's all the same to you, I don't really need to know about your intimate encounters with my best friend."

"Are you sure? It's probably my _best_ cardio routine. It burns a _lot_ of calories I feel like I'm in _great_ shape, and Trini thinks so too." Kimberly smirked wiggling her eyebrows.

 _"Stoooooop."_ He groaned covering his ears.

"Wait, you're going over there _just_ for that?" Tommie asked.

"No, we're actually going bowling with her brothers, but as you can see, he _hates_ when we talk about _it_ so." Kim chuckled shrugging.

_"Wow."_

 

* * *

 

Their date goes off without a hitch, ending in a heated makeout session against the door of Tommie's shared apartment.

"Wait," Zack starts, pulling away, "I..."

"What? Do you not..?"

"No, well, yes. But that's the thing. I want to. Like, I really, _really,_ want to. But..."

"I don't see the problem..?" Tommie says/asks, tilting her head in confusion.

"I'm allegedly a _whole_ asexual. But, right now, all I know is I want...you...and sex...with, you...and it's weird. But like, what's the point of two of us just waiting? I mean, honestly? Just fuck being patient, you know?"

"Look, if you don't feel comfort-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Let's do it." He smiled resting his forehead on hers, "And I mean _do_ it."

"Oh my gosh," she rolled her eyes pulling him by the collar.

 

* * *

 

The next time she saw Zack was a little less than a week later when her friend Melissa had the 'genius' idea of going drinking on a Thursday night.

They had been text on text on text for about 3 or 4 days, and Zack had done some more research about his situation. He found he falls under the category of what they call a _demisexual,_ or a person that does not experience sexual attraction unless they form a strong emotional relationship with someone. Initially, Tommie thought they were only still getting to the strong connection, but after _that_ experience, she could definitely see it. And she could _definitely_ see herself seeing him again.

But she what she _didn't_ expect to see was him. At his job. Mixing drinks and flirting with customers.

"So who's gonna get the drinks?" Nicole asked as the three of them got settled.

"Well, there's a really cute bartender over there, maybe he'll bring some to the table. Tommie, you're single, wave him down."

 _"Woooooow_ Melissa, way to rub your engagement all up in my face."

"Oh come on, Tommie, that's not what I meant. I mean, Nicole's not engaged either!" She protested waving her hand in the direction of her suddenly quiet friend.

 _"Right..."_ the brown skinned woman nodded suddenly feeling the need to hide her hands.

 _"Wooow,_ way to make me feel special you guys. Really, great job." Tommie deadpanned waving her arms to try to catch the bartender's attention.

She stopped dead in her tracks as the two made eye contact, and she realized just who that cute bartender was. Her kind of kind of not boyfriend.

He smirked grabbing a pen before sauntering through the crowd to her table.

"You alright Tom?" Melissa asked putting a hand on her friend's arm in concern.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost, do you need some water or something?" Nicole nodded looking to see if the bartender was close by.

Which he was.

"Hello ladies, I believe it was _this_ table that beckoned me over?"

"Hi, Zack." Tommie smiled softly, rolling her eyes.

He gasped in (mock) surprise, "Tommie, is that you? I _almost_ didn't recognize you with the dim lighting!"

Always with the dramatics.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't." She replied knowingly.

"Um...do you two know each other?" Nicole asked waving a finger between the two.

"Yeah, did I miss something? Because I don't remember ever meeting him."

"This is my boyfriend, Zack." Tommy shrugged without thinking, immediately freezing when she realized what she said.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend. Zack. Now, what can I get for you lovely ladies this evening?"

"Tommie! I didn't know you had a boyfriend! You're bringing him to my wedding right? Ugh, I mean you _have_ to! He's cute! And you guys would look cute together!" Melissa gushed, "And what are you? Like, your ethnicity. Because I'd _hate_ to get to get all excited over an assumption and have it not be true."

"I'm...Chinese...why?"

"Oh! This is _perfect!_ Because _I'm_ Chinese, and my parents _always_ complain about how I don't have _any_ Chinese friends, and I need to _'get in_ _touch with my culture,'_ and what not. And now I have a Chinese friend! This is perfect, I'm excited!"

"I think she had a little too much pre-game." Tommie shushed her friend lightly kicking the woman's shin under the table to make her be quiet.

"Shut up, you guys are cute."

"Ugh, _yes."_ Nicole nodded, "You have to come to my wedding too. Not because my parents think I'm too assimilated though. I mean, I'm a Black Puerto Rican from Brooklyn, I think I'm good. But you guys _would_ be  _really_ cute. And I want you to be at my wedding because Tommie's my friend, and you're her boyfriend. But not if you're cuter than me and my fiancé though, if you are, Zack has to leave."

The three of them paused giving Nicole questioning looks, "I'm kidding, _damn!_ Take a joke! But no joke, can I have an Amaretto Sour?"

"Course."

"Cosmo on the rocks, please."

"Alright. And for you, my Tommy girl?"

"Aw, that's so cute.” Nicole cooed.

Tommie smiled huffing a bit of air, "How about...what was the name of that drink you were telling me you made? The uh, 'Zack Daiq'? Can I have one of those?"

"Girl after my own heart." Zack copied down her order a goofy smile plastered on his face, "Okay, so an Amaretto Sour, a Cosmo on the rocks, and a Zack Daiq, coming right up."

So she slipped up. She accidentally called him her boyfriend. That's cool. Because he ended up becoming her boyfriend in a matter of weeks. Normally, she would think the relationship was moving too fast, and she needed to take a break and a step back, but there was nothing ordinary about this man _or_ their relationship. Not to mention getting together made their relationship a little less complicated. And simple...well, as simple as dating Zachary Taylor can be, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I'm going to try to write a lot this weekend, so we'll see how that goes. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving you guys;)))


End file.
